Living together with Sasuke
by kittiekaty
Summary: Naruto started to live with Sasuke under one roof. But Sasuke ignored him most of the time. So when Naruto gets an offer from his mother -wil he accept or not ? what about Sasuke ? will he find out or not? How will he react to the news FIND OUT . Read and please review I want to know your honest opinion.


**LIVING TOGETHER WITH SASUKE**

It is almost two years since Naruto started to live together with Sasuke. He was very happy about the fact that he could live with him under one roof. In the beginning everything was alright. Sasuke paid more attention to Naruto. They spent a lot of time together. In the end Naruto fell in love with him, but he didn´t have enough courage to tell him the truth. But after a while Sasuke started to behave strange. Every day he came late home with another girl. Naruto didn't really have any idea why he was acting so weird.

When Sasuke came home, he didn't really care about Naruto. He paid attention just for the girl he picked up. He started to despise and hate Naruto for no reason. But somehow he felt that he didn´t really hate or despise him, but he didn't know what kind of feeling he had towards him. So he tried to make distance between him and Naruto. His behavior towards him wasn't really nice. He used him when he needed something and Naruto did it without saying a word. Naruto was for him like a maid who must do everything what his master says. But Naruto´s patience was running out. When Sasuke wasn't at home Naruto had a call from his mother.

"Hi mum. What is going on, something happened?"

"Hi Naruto I must tell you. Your dad got a better paid job in London, so we moved there. We have talked about it that, you can come live with us, if you want."

"What? I am very happy that dad got a better paid job. I don't know what to say on this mum. I have to seriously think about it. I will need some time to make my decision. "

"Of course Naruto you can have so much time as you want. It is not in our intention to put pressure on you. But we will be very happy if you decide to live with us here in London. But it is on you if you want or not. And otherwise do you get along with Sasuke? Are you happy to live with him?"

"Thank you, mum. Yeah. I am very happy to live with him. We are getting along very well so don't worry about it mum. But I must go now because my friends invited me to go out with them and they said that, if I am late, they will definitely kill me. I will call you later. See yah."

"Ok Naruto. Do as you wish. Bye."

After the call Naruto sat down on his bed and started to think about what his mother told him. When she asked him about Sasuke, he lied. He didn't want to let his mother know how rude Sasuke was behaving towards him. Because he knows if his mother met Sasuke, he will be a death meat for sure. He was confused. He was very happy that he can live with him under one roof, but now he feels like he is just a bother for him. He feels like an unwelcome guest. Sasuke really doesn't care about him and his emotions. It is a difficult decision. But he must choose between his parents and his secret love. After the daydreaming, Naruto looked at the clock.

"FUCK! Shikamaru and the others will kill me for sure, if I come late." And so he quickly dressed up and ran out from his room. When he opened the door ready to leave, he met Sasuke. This time he was alone. Naruto was a little surprised, but he didn't really care about it because he was in a hurry.

"Hi Naruto." he said it with so much despise and arrogance and sarcasm in his voice, that Naruto wasn't really surprised by the tone of his voice.

"Hi Sasuke." He said it without looking in his eyes. He pretended to be indifferent with him, but Sasuke looked through it.

"Where are you going?"He was curious where Naruto was going, because he wasn't an out-going type of person.

"This is none of your business Sasuke. I am sorry, but I am in a hurry, because if I come late, they will kill me for sure." Sasuke has frowned. He didn't know that someone was waiting for Naruto. But then he just shrugged with his shoulders. He can't control with whom Naruto is meeting. But he didn't care about it anymore and just went into the house. Naruto left in hurry, because he was late but also he didn't want to be with him alone for so long.

Sasuke went into the kitchen to make something to eat.

"Something is wrong with Naruto." he was thinking about Naruto´s weird behavior, but he couldn't found out the reason why. But then he thought that, he didn't behave towards him as nicely as Naruto wanted. He started to feel a little miserable for that.

"I must have a serious talk with him." He was confused. But he didn't know that also Naruto want to tell him something very important.

When Naruto came back home, Sasuke was in the kitchen drinking water. He lifted his eyebrow, when he saw Naruto´s condition. It looked like he had fun.

"Look, who finally came home." He smiled at him with his typical arrogant smile on his face.

"Ha-ha. You are so funny Sasuke that I forgot to laugh. Have you got a problem with that?

"No, I haven't. But you look like you drank too much."

"I admit that I drank, but not so much as you think. I just wanted to forget…" he couldn't finish his sentence, because when he was taking off his shoes he fell down on the floor.

"Just a little you say? Don't make me laugh Naruto. You are totally drunk." He looked at him with a lifted eyebrow and somehow he was worried about him.

"I am not!" Naruto shouted at him.

"Naruto I wanted to have a serious talk with you about something, but it would be better if you directly went into the bed. But tomorrow I want to talk with you. And now give me your hand; I will help you to stand up." He reached out his hand towards Naruto. Naruto was shocked and surprised by Sasuke´s help. He didn't really get it why he is so gentle and helpful. He didn't really want to accept his help.

"Don't be so stubborn and grab my hand, you idiot."

After a while he grabbed his hand and so Sasuke helped him to stand up.

"Is it your habit to insult someone for no reason?"

"Not really. But you are a hopeless case Naruto. Now go sleep and tomorrow I want to know why are you behaving so weird."

"Why I am behaving so strange? You really want to know it? I will tell you. I am behaving so strange because of you Sasuke. "

Sasuke was surprised by his words.

"What did you say?" Sasuke asked him. He couldn't believe his own ears.

"Didn't you hear it clearly? Do I have to repeat it once more? Because of **YOU** I am behaving so weird. And now if you don't mind I am going to sleep."

And so Naruto went into his room. Sasuke just stood there where Naruto was standing a few moments ago. He didn't really get it what was the reason of his strange behavior.

"Me? I am the reason why he is behaving so strange? Am I doing something wrong? Maybe I was too arrogant and indifferent with him and didn't pay attention to him. I don't know why, but I feel miserable because of my behavior towards him. Tomorrow I will definitely talk with him about this." With these words he also went to is room.

But he couldn't fall asleep. He was thinking about Naruto. He was lying in his bed; his mind was full of him.

"Why on earth I am thinking about him? Why did my heart start to beat faster when I saw him? Could it be that… no it couldn't or… this feeling what I am feeling for him could it be **LOVE**?

He shook his head.

"It is impossible for me to fall in love with him after how I behaved towards him…"

Sasuke started to hate himself for his cold and arrogant behavior. He felt more and more miserable.

"I fell in love with him; but I don't really know how and when. He wrapped me around his finger. I admit it that **I** **LOVE** **HIM**. I can't lie to myself anymore. I must tell him the truth and apologize for my behavior." With these words, he finally fell asleep.

Also Naruto couldn't fall asleep as easily as he thought. He was lying in his bed and thinking about Sasuke and what happened today. He didn't understand Sasuke´s behavior. The last time, when he was so nice and helpful was in the beginning, when he came to Sasuke to live together.

"Why are you making my situation even more complicated Sasuke? I don't know what to do now. I was sure that, it would be better, if I moved to my parents to London, but after this "incident" I still hope that maybe Sasuke will change his behavior towards me. And if I tell him my feelings, which I have for him maybe he will be able to return my feelings." Naruto shook his head.

"What a nonsense I am talking about. He will never love someone like me… "He put his hand on his forehead.

"Why I had to fall in love with such an arrogant, cold-hearted bastard like him? Why? Oh Sasuke. Why do you have to make my decision even harder?" He was totally confused and lost. His mind was full of him.

"Tomorrow he wants to know my reason why I am behaving so strange towards him. I must gather my courage and tell him the truth. I will definitely tell him that **I** **LOVE** **HIM **with my whole heart and I can't wait any longer. Who knows, maybe it will be my last chance to say to him the truth. I don't care how he will react, but I must tell him what I am stifling inside me for so long." He turns on his left side and finally fell asleep.

Next morning both of them had a day off from work. When the both of them came out from their rooms, they didn't recognize that they were wearing just shorts - nothing more or less. When they looked at each other, their eyes widened. They couldn't stop staring at each other.

"OMG. OMG. Why I didn't recognize that Naruto had such a sexy and beautiful body. I can't take off my eyes of him. I want him so much." He looked down on his shorts. He got hard just by looking at Naruto´s body. Naruto wasn't an exception. He was in the same situation as Sasuke.

"OMG… Sasuke… He is so beautiful and sexy. I want him so badly. I have no idea how I will hold it back." Naruto started to blush.

They were staring at each other for almost ten minutes.

"It looks like someone got hard."With a smile on his face showed Naruto what he is talking about.

"Shut up Sasuke. I am not the only one with that problem." And he also showed Sasuke, that he is in the same situation. Both of them started to blush. They felt ashamed and awkward.

"I am going to the bathroom now." Naruto said. And when he was on halfway Sasuke stopped him.

"I am going with you." He said it so gently that Naruto couldn't believe his own ears.

"What the hell?"

"I must tell you something very important Naruto, but now we have to solve our "little" problem. Don't you think so Naruto?"

Naruto´s face was totally red. He wasn't able to say a single word on this so he just nodded.

So they went together into the bathroom. Naruto couldn't understand Sasuke´s strange behavior.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sasuke?" Naruto asked him. He wanted to know why Sasuke is so strange. Sasuke closed behind them the door and locked them "in case" because he didn't want to let Naruto run away from him.

Then he came closer to him grabbed his hand and pushed him against the wall. Naruto was scared a little bit of him. He was staring at him. It was very uncomfortable.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" he looked straight in Sasuke´s beautiful black eyes, in which he discovered gentle feelings. Somehow he was surprised about that. He was convinced that Sasuke will not be able to love a person like him. Sasuke puts his hands on the wall next to Naruto ´s face. He closed the space between their faces. Naruto started to blush and so he tried to turn his face away from Sasuke, but he recognized that and liked the way Naruto was expressing his feelings. At least he knows that he is not indifferent to him. It made him very happy. So he grabbed his face and turned back so he could see in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Naruto I must tell you something. I am so nervous that I don't know how to say it. Yesterday when I was lying in my bed I couldn't sleep very well, because I couldn't fall asleep. You were on my mind all the time. I don't know why, I can't explain it to myself. I was so confused after what did you say to me that I decided that today I want to talk with you and tell something. I also found out my true feelings for you Naruto. But on the other hand I am so ashamed and feel so miserable for my behavior. Because I was so rude and impolite with you that I couldn't be true that I have fallen in love with you. That´s true. I LOVE YOU Naruto. I am sure about it. I didn't feel this to anybody just for you. Now I may look like a girl, who has her period and you think that it´s not true and I am just lying. But it is not a lie. What I am telling is the whole TRUTH Naruto. I don't know now what to do. But I want to know what your feelings for me are. I want to know if you hate me for how I have treated you. I will be not surprised about that. Tell me Naruto do you also love me or not?"

He looked in Naruto´s eyes. Naruto was surprised and shocked. He didn't expect that Sasuke Uchiha himself will confess to him. He lost his speech. But then, somehow he gathered his courage and told him the truth.

"Sasuke I have to tell you something important too. At first I have to tell you that I was thinking about leaving you and moving to my parents to London. At second thought I have to tell you my feelings that I have for you for so long. I so was afraid that you will hate me and despise me if I tell you my feelings. I LOVE YOU Sasuke. I have fallen in love with you in a long time ago. I was thinking that something is wrong with me have for having such kind of feelings for a man, but it couldn't be helped. Every day I loved you more and more. But now that you told me your feelings for me, I told myself that I will be not able to leave you here not after your confession. I may look like an idiot, but that is me. "

Naruto was red as a tomato, because it was a little embarrassing for him to tell Sasuke his feelings. Sasuke was surprised. His eyes widened. Then hit the wall next Naruto´s face. He got angry on him and on himself of course.

"Naruto you are an **IDIOT!** Why didn't you tell me about that earlier? What were you thinking; when you were hiding that you may leave me alone? I know that I gave you so many reasons to do that and I know that I didn't behave to you as you wanted and I am very sorry for that. But now I don't want you to leave. Tell me that you won't leave me please." He bowed his head down.

He hoped that Naruto won't leave after his confession. He was fighting with his emotions. He didn't want to let see Naruto that he is crying. But Naruto saw that and lifted up his face so he could see straight in Sasuke´s wet eyes. He couldn't stop the tears, which have appeared in his eyes. Naruto wiped his tears away.

"Sasuke I promise you that I will never leave you. We will be always together until you get tired of me. Please, don't cry anymore. I don't want to see you crying again. The most important thing is that we are here together and nothing else. I love you so much that I don't really care how you treated me before. Now is our new beginning. We have to overcome our past and build a new happy future together. Let´s be happy from now on. What do you think?"And he gently kissed him.

"I am very to hear it from you Naruto. I can't live without you. I need you in my life. I want you so badly. Can I ask you something? "

"Of course whatever you want." He smiled at him with his beautiful smile. Sasuke was enchanted with his smile.

"Naruto can I make you mine? I want you so much that I can't hold back anymore. "

Naruto lost his speech. He wasn't able to say anything so he just nodded. Sasuke was relieved and happy that Naruto agreed. On his face settled a devilishly smile. So he closed the distance between them.

"Now that we solved our heart problem, we should concentrate to solve our problem in our shorts. Don't you think that Naruto?" He smiled on him with his typical smile of his. Naruto face was totally red. He tried to turn away his face, but Sasuke stopped him.

"Don't be so shy Naruto. I like it very much when your face is so red. But stop talking now. I just want to enjoy this moment. I want to feel you, touch you…"

He didn't finish his sentence, because he kissed Naruto. Naruto wasn't protesting, because he was waiting for this moment for so long. And so Naruto started to return Sasuke´s kisses. The kisses were so passionately and wild. Sasuke grabbed Naruto around his waist and pulled closer to him so their bodies were touching each other. They couldn't get enough of those kisses. After a while their lips separated from each other, because they run out of oxygen. They looked in each other's eyes. Their breath became hotter.

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto I want you so badly I can't hold back myself anymore. " And so he pushed him against the wall again. He leaded one of his hands on the wall. With the other hand he started to wander on Naruto´s chest. Naruto gazed on him.

"Sasuke I am so nervous."

"You don't have to be Naruto. You will enjoy this I promise. Just relax and leave everything to me. I will show you how much I love you and want you." Then he kissed Naruto so passionately and wildly that Naruto´s mind couldn't think of anything else just on his kisses and touches. While he was kissing him with his hand on his chest he wandered from his neck until the edge of his shorts. There he stopped and moved up to neck again. He repeated this move four times. Then he slowly moved from his lips down on his neck, where he made some kiss marks, then he went down on his chest. He stopped by his nipples. First he licked with his tongue the right one, which then he bitted and then sucked until the nipple got hard. He did the same with the left one too. Then he looked up to Naruto´s face.

"Oh… Sasuke…" he put one hand on his mouth because he didn't want to let hear Sasuke his embarrassing voice.

"Naruto put your hand away from your mouth. I want to hear your beautiful voice while I am doing this to you. You are too cute, you know. "He looked at him with those beautiful black eyes of his and Naruto couldn't resist them. So he obeyed and put his hand away from his mouth and when Sasuke bit both of his nipples again he let to come out his moan and Sasuke liked it very much.

"Good boy. "

Then he slowly moved down where he kissed every part of his chest until his shorts. He didn't miss any part. He looked up again into Naruto´s face. He was a little scared because he didn't really know what will Sasuke do next, however when he looked at him everything was wrote in his eyes. So it wasn't hard for Naruto to find out his plans. His face turned even redder. Sasuke moved up to his face and closed the gap between them with a passionate kiss. While he was kissing him one of his hands wandered to Naruto´s shorts where he started to tease his member throughout the shorts. Naruto got even more excited. He couldn't hide it anymore. When their lips separated Sasuke´s hand teased his member faster and Naruto threw his head back against the wall.

"Sasuke… don't tease me like that…" he said with so much excitement in his voice that Sasuke couldn't get enough of it. Naruto´s excited voice was for him like a beautiful symphony. So he decided that he will tease him a little more. Naruto felt he will go crazy soon if Sasuke continues like this. Sasuke gazed at him with his eyes and saw that Naruto is really enjoying this. Then he slowly knelt down to his crotch. He didn't stop teasing his member. Naruto looked down on Sasuke with impatience in his eyes.

"Sasuke please stop teasing me like this, because if you continue like this I will cum soon." His breath became even hotter and his heart started to beat so fast that Naruto thought that it will jump out of his chest.

"OK. Naruto don't think that I will let you cum so easily…" While he was saying that, he slowly with his teeth got rid of his shorts. When he got rid of his shorts Naruto´s member was standing like a soldier ready for the mission. Sasuke smiled at Naruto.

"It looks like that you are enjoying this very much. Don't you Naruto?" He smiled at him with his perverted smile.

"Shut up and hurry …" He felt that the pleasure is coming soon, but Sasuke had different plans.

"Ok. I will do as you wish." But not only Naruto was really excited, Sasuke was in the same situation because his member was also waking up slowly…

He grabbed his member into his hand. Then he kissed the tip teasingly before he gave it a tentative lick. Naruto threw back his head against the wall as he took into his mouth repeatedly. He repeated the same movements, sliding his mouth up and down on his member. He didn't leave out anything. Naruto moaned out loudly.

"Sasuke..."

He stopped. Then he slowly looked up on Naruto.

"Do you like it Naruto?"

"I like very much Sasuke. You are so good at this. "

Sasuke was satisfied hearing those words from Naruto. So he continued where he stopped. Naruto started to moan even louder. Sasuke liked that very much and so he started to move up and down on his member even faster. Naruto grabbed Sasuke´s hair and started to move with his pelvis against his mouth. This surprised Sasuke a little bit, but then he continued. Naruto closed his eyes because the pleasure was coming.

"Sasuke I am about to cum…" And in that moment has Naruto came into Sasuke´s mouth. Naruto felt that a wave of pleasure and excitement went through his body. He felt it in every nerve in his body. His breathing became irregular and hot. Sasuke swallowed the most of the white liquid with his mouth, but a little of this white liquid he left on his fingers. Then he slowly stood up and laid his finger on Naruto´s lips. He opened his mouth so he could taste this white liquid, which was coming out from him. But then Naruto decided that only just he will enjoy this feeling, he also wanted Sasuke to experienced this incredible feeling. And so he grabbed his arm and exchanged their positions. Sasuke was surprised by his move. So now Sasuke was pushed against the wall this time. Naruto lead his hands on the wall next to Sakuke´s face.

"Naruto what are you doing?" he asked him.

"I want to let you feel the same pleasure like I did a few moments ago." He smiled at him. He gazed at Sasuke with his beautiful blue eyes, which color was more beautiful than the color of the sky.

"And it looks like that someone has still a little problem to solve, don't you think so Sasuke?" Sasuke´s face turned red.

"Do as you please Naruto. I can't wait." And so Naruto kissed him so passionately that Sasuke grabbed his hair and pulled Naruto tighter to him. He couldn't get enough of his kisses. Then he slowly moved to his ears and licked them with his tongue. Sasuke turned even redder. After that he went down on his neck, where he made also some kiss marks as Sasuke did. Sasuke´s breathing became hotter and more excited. Every Naruto´s touch and kiss was like little electro shock. He stopped by his nipples. He started to play with them. First he played with the right one. He licked it with his tongue, then he bit it and suck it until it got hard. He repeated it with the left one. Sasuke couldn't control himself, it was too good for him and so he started to moan Naruto´s name.

"Naruto…"

Naruto looked at him. He has never thought before that he will hear Sasuke moaning his name, but he liked that and so he continued. Slowly he went down through his chest and kissed every part of it didn't leave out anything. Then he moved up to Sasuke´s lips and kissed him again. With one hand he wandered to his excited member and started to tease him like he did. When their lips separated Sasuke started to moan even louder thanks to Naruto´s teasing.

"Ah…. Naruto" he cried out his name. His breath became ever hotter and his heart beat so fast that he thought that his heart will jump out of his chest.

"Please Naruto stop teasing me like that…" he begged him. But Naruto didn't want to stop because he liked that Sasuke was totally red as a tomato and his moaning became louder and hotter. His moaning was for Naruto like the most beautiful music. But then he took pity on him and stopped to tease his member. Then he kissed him again so passionately and wild that Sasuke lost his speech and his mind went totally blank. When their lips separated Naruto slowly knelt down to his crotch. Sasuke widened his eyes. He couldn't believe that Naruto was doing the same what he did to him.

"Are you sure that you want do this Naruto?" He asked him a little surprised. Naruto looked up to Sasuke´s face.

"Yes I am totally sure about it. You will enjoy it Sasuke. "He smiled at him with his typically Naruto´s smile which Sasuke couldn't resist. And so Naruto could concentrate on his mission. He got rid of Sasuke´s shorts like Sasuke did. That means with his teeth, it wasn't very easy but in the end he somehow took it off. When Naruto looked at his member a perverted smiled has settled down on his face. Sasuke´s member was standing ready for the action. So he took it in his hands. He kissed the tip teasingly before he gave it a tentative lick. Sasuke threw back his head against the wall. A wave of excitement went through his body. He took it into his mouth repeatedly. He repeated the same movements, sliding his mouth up and down on his member. He didn't leave out anything. Sasuke started to enjoy this very much. His breath and heartbeat became even faster. He closed his eyes for a moment. This was a hundred times better than with a girl. After a while he felt that Naruto should be moving faster. So he grabbed his hair with both of his hand and pulled closer Naruto to him. Naruto was surprised by his move because he could feel his member in his throat. And so Naruto started to move up and down with his mouth even faster and Sasuke started to move with his pelvis against his mouth. It was so good that Sasuke´s eyes were filled with insane lust and need. He bit his lip. His body started to tremble. He felt that the pleasure will come soon if Naruto continues like this.

"Naruto… Naruto…" he called out his name.

"I am about to cum Naruto…" he said it with so much excitement in his voice. And a minute later he came directly in Naruto´s mouth. He filled up his mouth with his white hot liquid. Naruto swallowed it properly and licked his mouth, but he left a little on his finger. A wave of pleasure went through Sasuke´s body. He felt it in every nerve in his body. It was too good to be real.

Then Naruto moved up to Sasuke´s face. He automatically opened his mouth and Naruto put in his mouth his fingers, which were covered with his own liquid. Sasuke licked his fingers with his tongue and started to suck it. After a while Naruto took out his fingers from his mouth. Sasuke couldn't think properly. His breathing was irregular and his heart was beating like a locomotive. But then he grabbed Naruto´s face and kissed him. Naruto was a little surprised by his move but then he joined the kiss too. When they separated their lips from each other Sasuke gazed in Naruto´s blue eyes.

"I can't get enough of you Naruto. You are so beautiful; your lips are sweet as honey. I can't wait any longer Naruto. I want you so badly that I can't describe it with words. When I am looking at you, I can't take off my eyes from you. My desire after you has reached his limit. I can't control myself any longer. So let me make you mine." He gazed in Naruto´s eyes with so much desire and passion that Naruto´s face turned red and he wasn't able to say no to him. On other hand he also couldn't control himself anymore he wanted to touch him, to feel him…

"Sasuke…" Naruto´s face was red as a chili pepper, he was totally embraced after what Sasuke said. He couldn't find the right words. But somehow he gathered his courage and admitted him his feelings.

"Sasuke I don't know really what to say in such a situation, because this my first time, but I must admit that I also want to touch you to feel you. I can't hold back any longer. I also can't take off my eyes from you when I look at you. "

Sasuke was very happy to hear it. And so he grabbed his face into his hand and pulled to his face and he kissed him. In that moment they lost their self-control. They were swept by the force of their emotions. Sasuke couldn't be the passive one for so long and so he took over the control.

Then they slowly sat down on the floor. Sasuke laid down and Naruto sat on him with his legs parted from each other. Then Naruto laid down on him and kissed him again. It was the battle or their tongues. The kisses were so wild and passionate that their mind went totally blank. They didn't care what was happening around them. They just enjoyed the moment. Somehow Naruto unwillingly with his hand went through Sasuke´s member. Sasuke moaned out. His member slowly got alive again. Then Sasuke looked in Naruto´s eyes.

"Naruto I love you so much that it slowly hurts. I want to feel your warmth of your body. I want to know how it can be inside of you. Please let me make you mine." He begged him. Naruto was surprised by his request, his face started to blush again. He didn't really know what to say so he just nodded.

A gentle smile has settled down on Sasuke´s face. So he grabbed his ace and pulled him to his face and kissed him. He tried to help Naruto not think of what will happen next. And it seems like it was working because while he was kissing him one of his hand wandered to Naruto´s ass and with one finger he entered him. Naruto has pulled himself a little bit from him but Sasuke pulled him back and kissed him even more passionately and wildly. He tried to indulge him to other thoughts and his effort was successfully. Naruto started to enjoy this. So he put in his second finger. Naruto screamed out but this time not because of the pain, but because of pleasure. Sasuke found the point that when he touches it Naruto screams out of pleasure. Sasuke liked his excited voice so he started to move faster.

"S-sa-suke…" Naruto cried out his name.

"Sasuke stop it… and hurry put it in…" He gazed at Sasuke with so much desire and love in his eyes that Sasuke did not hesitate a second and grabbed his hips and slowly put him down on his member which was ready for this action.

Naruto cried out. It wasn't very comfortable and it was a little painful.

"Sasuke …. It hurts..." Some tears have appeared on his face. Sasuke recognized them and quickly wiped them away.

"Naruto I know that it hurts, but try to relax a little more. I promise I will be gentle. "And so he grabbed his face and kissed him. He tried to get Naruto relaxed. But somehow Naruto couldn't relax as Sasuke wished. So he grabbed Naruto´s member into his hand and started to play with him. It worked out because Naruto started to get excited more and more and started to moan out Sasuke´s name. It was like a signal for him that he can slowly start to move.

"Sasuke…" Naruto cried out his name. But not because it was painful for him, it was because he felt incredibly good. At first he moved slowly, because it wasn't in his intention to hurt him. But for Naruto his rhythm was somehow too slow so he decided to start to move with his body against his member. Sasuke was surprised by his move, but with a perverted smile on his face he started to move faster. Naruto started to moan even louder. He got more and more excited. He couldn't imagine anything better than this.

"S-sa-suke…" His breath became hotter and his heart was beating faster.

"Na-ru-to…" Sasuke also started to call out his name. By every move he made he got more and more excited, too.

"Does it feel good Sasuke? Because I feel incredibly good I don't know why but I want more…"

"It feels really good Naruto. It is so good that doing this with you hundred times better than doing it with a girl. If I must say the truth, I can't even imagine better way to prove to each other our feelings. Do you want more to say? Ok. As you wish Naruto." with a typical smile of his he started to move even faster than before. The both of them started to get really excited. Both of them started to moan out the others name. The air was full of their hot breaths and moans. Naruto felt that the pleasure will come soon.

"Sa-su-ke." He was so excited that he wasn't able to say his name properly. Sasuke was in the same situation.

"Na-ru-to."

"I will cum soon Sasuke…" Sasuke smiled at him.

"That´s okay Naruto. I am also at my limit. Let´s cum together." In that moment when Sasuke said that, the both of them have come. Naruto has come on Sasuke´s belly and Sasuke has come inside of Naruto. A wave of an incredibly pleasure went through their bodies. They breathed irregularly. Then he felt down tired and exhausted on him. He slowly came out from Naruto, but somehow he didn't want to leave his warm body, but he had to. Then he grabbed Naruto into his embrace and kissed his forehead.

"Naruto I couldn't imagine before, that this could be so good. It was something incredible. It was hundred percent better than with a girl. I am so happy now that I can't describe it with words. Somehow I still don't believe that this not a dream but the reality. Now after this I can't imagine to live without you. Please promise me that you never leave me. Promise me that you will love me until our last days like I will. I love you with all my heart. I don't really know who and when, but it happened. My heart has chosen you. I don't know what I will do if you leave me alone…" He said it with a little fear in his voice. He was afraid that maybe Naruto will leave him. Naruto smiled at him so gently and gazed at Sasuke´s eyes with his beautiful eyes. It all has been written in them. He will not leave until Sasuke gets tired of him.

"Sasuke I must admit that this was my first time. I couldn't imagine better way and with better man than you to spend my first time with. I am so happy that you love me that somehow I have a feeling that this is just a dream, but fortunately isn't. I promise you here that I will never leave your side until you don't decide that way. After what happened between us, I have no courage to leave you. I know that, if I leave you my heart will breaks into pieces and I don't want it. I have fallen in love with you at first sight. Don't be afraid Sasuke, I am with you and I always will. "

He grabbed him around his waist and pushed him tighter to him. He laid his had o his chest. He could clearly hear his heartbeat. Sasuke was so happy about it that he grabbed his face and closed the distance between them and kissed him. It was a gentle kiss, which was full of love and desire. After a while their lips separated. Naruto gazed in those beautifully black eyes of his.

"Sasuke don't you think that it would be better to continue this stuff in our rooms? If we stay here we can catch a cold after a while. Don't you think so Sasuke?"And he smiled at him with his typical smile on his face. Sasuke agreed.

So then both of them stood up and went to take shower. In the shower Sasuke wanted to have a second round, but Naruto refused. He said he must wait a little, but Sasuke couldn't wait. He wasn't satisfied just with one round. And Naruto saw that and so he told him that after the shower he has a little surprise which he definitely like. And so after the shower, when they came out from the bathroom Naruto grabbed Sasuke´s hand and told him to follow him. Sasuke was surprised by is move but also very excited about the surprise. And his expectations were justified. Naruto brought him into his room, locked the door and pushed Sasuke down on the bed.

"What are you planning my honey?" He smiled at Naruto with a little sarcasm in the voice, but Naruto pretended that he did not hear anything.

"You wanted to have a second round do you remember? So I decided that it will be my surprise for you my darling. I hope that you will enjoy this."

"Of course I will my honey. I can't wait. I am yours. You can do with me anything what you want. "

In that moment Naruto sat down on him and started to kiss him so passionately that they forgot the reality for a while and have enjoyed the moment.


End file.
